


Fic idea

by BlueEyedAddict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternative Castiel, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Stoner Castiel, Vegan Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedAddict/pseuds/BlueEyedAddict
Summary: Prompt I came up with that no one wrote





	Fic idea

Anyone want to me write this?  
Dean and Castiel are best friends that meet on the first day of kindergarten . They do everything together. Right before high school starts Castiel suggests that they go to a party. Dean reminds him that the party is for people already in high school not the new freshman. They go anyway and get separated. Dean parties with the jock's and makes out with Lisa. Cas hangs out with the creative artist/stoner's and loses his virginty to one of the guy's. He sends Dean a text saying he went home,but he actually went home with the guy he met. Dean gets a ride home from a sophomore named Benny they make out in Dean's driveway. The next day they tell each other what happened. Dean is shocked that Cas lost his virginty. On the first day of school they find out that they don't have a single class together. After a while they drift apart.

Flashforward to Senior year Dean is a openly bisexual jock. Castiel is a pansexual artistic stoner. On the first day of Senior year they have a class together and are paired up for the whole year. Dean can't believe that Cas had a growth spurt and no longer wears his glasses and let his hair grow out. Dean is no longer chubby and has his brace's off and has more muscles. Cas smells like weed,paint and clay. Dean smells like his leather jacket ,motor oil and pie.

Cas makes a disgusted face at Dean's leather jacket and tells him a animal didn't have to die to make a fashion statement. Dean responds by asking if he's some stoner hippy vegan now. Cas tells him yes and he performs better in bed without the risk of a heart attack. Dean remembers Cas talking about going vegetarian the last summer they spent together.

At some point Dean studies at Cas' house one night. Thinking Cas' dad Chuck made the burgers and tells him this is the best one he ever had Cas reveals it's a homemade vegan burger and that the four brownies he jus ate are weed brownies.

Cas has no idea Dean is bi and hits on Sam


End file.
